The Fate of Hamura's Descendants
by The Phantom Penance
Summary: It's reasonable to assume that the first Branch family of the Hyuuga would have resisted the Caged Bird Curse Seal, but what if that spirit of rebellion originated from the Hyuuga's long-distant relatives? What if an Ototsuki Branch member resisted, and left the moon. Could Earth handle the Rinnegan and the Tenseigan? OC! Pairings...we'll work on that! Tenseigan!


**Hello guys! This is the Phantom Penance!**

 **I'm not staying on the Internet long, that explains the long lapses I've been making. It's partially because of religious reasons (you understand) or I'm just busy interacting with a world that doesn't particularly care about my likes.**

 **But I took the time to surf on the Naruto fanfics and discovered: there aren't many fanfics with the Tenseigan!**

 **Granted, the Last Naruto the Movie wasn't really a big movie, but still! It's a brand new dojustu that rivals the Rinnegan in power!**

 **Thus, after some thinking, and reading a spectacular fanfic called A Brother by the Right Path, I had come up an idea for my very first pure Naruto fanfic!**

 **Imma call it "The Fate of Homura's Descendants!" pretty cool, huh?**

 **So anyway, let's get started at the very beginning! I MEAN THE VERY BEGINNING!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs I MIGHT MAKE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: There is Truth in Death**

Some say that the Land of Grass was the safest place for the common folk to be, it was mostly unaffiliated with the Shinobi world and all its troubles. The only reason they had a small shinobi force was mainly because their Daimyo wanted one to be on equal terms with the other Daimyos, but it was small and used as a honorific.

Regardless that people have been disappearing very recently, the Land of Grass was the perfect place for nobodies to just blend in, or rather, somebodies that want to disappear.

Powerful somebodies.

One such person was tending to a massive bonfire that could be seen for miles and miles due to the lack of forests. Large fires attract strangers and not the good kind, so this person could not linger for very long.

Logic told him to go, but love told him to stay. Love made his mother to protect him, love made his mother die for him, and now love made him burn her in honor.

His mother was the greatest thing in his life. She was the brightest star, strict when necessary, loving when it was optional, she was the bestest mother in the world. Without her, Hizashi Ototsuki felt more alone than he ever had been.

It was bad enough that he saw her die, it was worse that she said nothing to him when she did. No words of encouragement, no form of instructions, she just handed him a slip of paper and slipped into Kami's embrace. It angered him!

' _Now isn't the time…..'_ he mentally reminded himself. _'You need to keep moving. That's all that matters now.'_

Keep moving.

He and his mother was used to the hermit life of constant travel. She never explained why they moved or who they were running from even, only that they had to keep moving. He was grateful for it in the long run, roaming made him tough, independent of the need to be protected by others, or have any significant people in his life to protect.

In a sick way, Hizashi's death was a blessing to him, a sign that all restraints on his abilities had finally fallen from him.

There was no one left in his life to die for him, or vice versa, leaving him free to devote his energy, his chakra, onto making him stronger than ever before.

Though he felt cruel to admit it, he was stronger with his mother out of his life.

* * *

 _ **Finally, the kid got a move on.**_

 _ **He spent nearly an hour staring at his mother, or at least, the burning remains of her corpse, that type of things usually scars humans, not that I would know anything about that sort.**_

 _ **I'll have to pay my respects though, she was a good vessel; she got annoying from time to time with her happy-go-lucky attitude, like the world was a happy place to be in. Take it from me, this world is filled with monsters and demons, most of which throw kunai and use corrupted ninshuu.**_

 _ **The Ototsuki brat's not moving as fast as he usually does, so that means he's got no idea where he's going. I can relate, I had no idea what to do when**_ _ **my**_ _ **family decided to split.**_

 _ **Which begs the question: how soon will he realize about me? That I'm locked away inside of him? He's seen the seal for certain, but he's still got no idea what type of power he's holding back.**_

 _ **Look at me, I sound like Big Brother Kurama! 'Look how high and mighty I am in my cage! Worship my enslaved majesty!' I shouldn't be one to talk though, I'm in the same situation.**_

 _ **GRRRRR….. talking to myself just got annoying**_ **and** _ **boring! This brat better realize I'm in him real soon before I start giving him the same treatment Shukaku gives his tenants!**_

* * *

 **First Chapter Completed!**

 **Yeah, sorry that it's incredibly short, I usually do 3000 words or so, but I kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter and wanted to make this like a sneak preview.**

 **Anyway, my OC is an Ototsuki, and you already know from up ahead that he'll get the Tenseigan later on, so he has the Byakugan!**

 **He's a little messed up from the death of his mother, but hey, who wouldn't be?**

 **And what's that about a Tailed Beast inside of him? It isn't the 1-9 Tails, I'm not twisting that around.**

 **Anyway, why did I make this? It's certainly a leap out of the usual work I do? It's quite simple. I'M TIRED OF ALL THE ROMANCE FANFICS!  
To those who make them, I mean no disrespect, but this is Naruto! Intense fighting scenes, massive destruction! Not drama about marriage and children.**

 **Those romantic elements are certainly gonna be in this fic, but not that much that often**

 **ANYWAY COMMENT, REVIEW, PM IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, I CAN TAKE IT!**

 **MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS-Jedi Master Maito "Might" Gai**


End file.
